Commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/641,495, filed Dec. 19, 2006 discloses centering a thrust bearing for a torque converter by providing centering features on a side plate for a stator in the torque converter. However, the cost and complexity of the torque converter could be reduced if a means for centering the thrust washer, using already existing and configured components in the torque converter, could be found.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,946 discloses the use of a recess in a stator hub to hold a washer for a thrust bearing in a torque converter. Unfortunately, the hub and the washer include respective pluralities of interlocking protrusions, greatly complicating the fabrication of the hub and the washer.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a means of centering a thrust bearing in a torque converter by use of simple, existing component configurations in the torque converter.